The present invention relates to improvements of computer animation and, more particularly, a method for the computer animation of captured images, wherein the computer animation of the captured image may be operatively synchronized with video input.
Users of all ages want to create animations. Current computer implemented methods of animation, however, are not so user friendly. Specifically, current methods do not afford easy application to arbitrary images, but rather limit applications by demanding the utilization of specific markers, animation curves, or keyframes. For example, existing animation methods demand users draw frame by frame, or build and rig the objects they wish to animate in specialized ways, or create keyframes and deal with animation curves, and the like. Many of these steps have steep learning curves and involve expensive, complicated equipment. And some still do not provide a finished animation.
Moreover, “easier” types of software for animation do not provide creative control and freedom regarding how the character animates. Furthermore, existing methods do not allow utilization of “arbitrary images”—e.g., utilize a drawing created without the intention of ever animating it, and then bring it to life.
As can be seen, there is a need a method for the computer animation of captured images, wherein the computer animation of the captured image may be operatively rigged via touchscreen input and operatively synchronized with video and audio input. Thereby, users do not have to prepare their characters in any special way in advance; rather, they can animate the captured image creatively simply by moving their own body or providing the input via touchscreen. The intuitive motion capture process makes the computer implemented method very easy to use. The present invention enables users to take the desired captured image of whatever they want, easily synchronize it through the software application, and make said desired captured image computer animated with motion capture from a device camera. The present invention allows the user to get a finished animation practically in real-time, just by photographing what they want to animate, rigging through the software application, and then moving their body in front of the camera. Alternatively, users can use touch screen gestures to animate the character in real-time, moving it as they want it to animate. As a result, users do not have to prepare their characters in any special way in advance, thereby making any type of audio/visual presentation—a video, animation, presentation, fiction or nonfiction, tv show, commercial, etc.—easy to animate.